


Tree Tradition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some traditions need to be preserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #2: [Pine and red berry wreath](http://www.stupic.com/images/elegant-classic-pine-christmas-wreath-decor-with-gilded-ornaments-red-cherries.jpg), for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Pine needles, and for HD in a Tree's prompt: Christmas Tree.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Need happy fluffy holidays stories? You're in the right place. :)

~

Tree Tradition

~

“It’s cold out here,” whinged Harry. “Can’t we just pick any pine tree and wreath and go home?” 

“Absolutely not,” said Draco, scanning the vast collection of trees. “This is an important part of the holidays, Harry. If you don’t pick the right tree you end up with pine needles everywhere and a mess come twelfth night.” He shuddered.

“Why this specific tree farm, though?” asked Harry. “We passed several on the way out here.” 

“This one’s the best.” Draco pursed his lips as he considered a couple more trees. “Trust me, I know. We’ve tried others and it was a mistake. This is the place to come.”

Harry sighed. “Maybe next year we can just get an artificial tree or something. That’s what my aunt and uncle did. Then we don’t have to keep doing this.” 

Draco turned to stare at him in horror. “An artificial tree?” He raised an eyebrow. “And since when have you wanted to emulate anything your horrid aunt and uncle did?” 

Harry inclined his head. “Good point. Although I’m starting to think that they were right about this.” 

Draco snorted. “They were right about nothing,” he said. He clasped Harry’s arm. “Plus, there’s an old tradition about going tree picking that I bet you can’t do with artificial trees.” 

“Oh? What’s that?” 

“This,” murmured Draco, pulling him close for a snog. The kiss was just heating up when a shower of pine needles cascaded over them. They jumped apart. 

“Ow!” cried Harry as some of the sharp needles pricked his skin. “What the--” 

“No snogging,” came a sing-song voice from above their heads.

Looking up, they saw a tiny tree fairy hovering about fifteen feet in the air. It pointed to a signpost which read ‘absolutely no snogging’. 

Draco huffed. “Save me from prudish fairies,” he muttered.

“Um, Draco?” said Harry. “How about that one?” He pointed at a tree.

After one last dark look at the fairy, Draco turned to look where Harry was pointing and he froze. “Perfect,” he breathed. 

The farmer was happy to get the tree for them and, after picking a beautifully decorated wreath, they set off for home where they quickly put up the tree and stuck the wreath to the front of the mantel with a Sticking Charm. 

“What do you think?” asked Draco.

“Looks great, although I think I’ve pine needles everywhere,” complained Harry.

Draco smirked. “Oh, did I not tell you about the traditional pine needle body cavity search?” he purred. “It happens after we put up the tree.” Leaning in, he whispered, “It’s best done in the shower, though.” 

Harry blinked, then grinned. “You are totally making this all up, aren’t you?” he said as Draco pulled him towards the bathroom.

“Do you care?” Draco asked. 

Harry laughed. “Not at all.” 

~


End file.
